direwolfofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Mechanics
Day/Night phase Morning No one may talk during the morning phase.The morning phase is the phase in which all public are announced.These include deaths,shieldmaiden protection,etc. Discussion This is the phase where players may talk with each other and nominate each other.This is usually where Town Investigators will reveal their night results(Add any info you please) Defense This is the phase where only nominated players may speak and try to defend themselves for the town to abstain or put their vote on someone else Voting This is the phase in where players can vote for any of the nominated players or abstain depending on what the nominees said in the defense phase.No one may speak in this phase Execution This is the phase in where all votes are announced and where the person with the most votes will be executed.If there is a draw between 2 or more players it will go back to voting phase and the town will be able to revote only on the drawed players.No one may speak in this phase Night This is the phase where everyone in the town decides to do their night actions and where the wolf team vote for who to kill and the wolf supports decide who they will target.No one may speak in this phase Nominating During the discussion phase players will be able to nominate other players.When a player is nominated they will be permitted to speak in the defense phase and will be able to be voted at during the voting phase.A player may nominate only once per day and this action can not be undone. Claiming During the day you might want to claim your role to the town and then post your results.If you want to do this all you have to say is "I am (Role of which you want to claim)" If you want to fake a claim you can simply put the name of the fake claim there.Now next to your name your role that you claimed will be next to your side Ui There are 5 buttons next to the chat in Direwolf.These are:Asking for more time,Card Library,Notebook,Discretion mode Asking for more time This is the button that looks like an hour glass.If you press this 15 seconds will be added to the clock and it will be announced that you asked for more time.More time will also be added if someone is nominated near the end of the discussion phase.You may not do this in the morning and execution phases.You may only ask for more time once per phase.You may only ask for more time in the defence phase if you are nominated.If you ask for more time during the night phase it will be announced that a player asked for more time but not which player. Card Library This is the button that looks like a().This will show you a quick list of all the cards in the game.If you click on the card a summary of the card will be shown.This is good if you are evil but dont know which role to claim or you cant remember what a certain role does. Notebook This is the button that looks like a book.This is where you will put all your notes.The days/nights and names of players are alredy typed out for you.The Notebook will not be shown on death.This is just purely for personal notes. Discretion Mode This is the button that looks like an eye.This is turned off by default.If you turn it on it will change the look of the game to see what a town will see and. Night actions During the night depending on your role you will be able to choose a night action Killing During the night all of the wolf attackers on the wolf team will be able to vote on who they want to kill.The person who has the most votes will be killed unless they have night immunity.Some roles who havean extra kill don't have to vote with the wolf team for the second kill but still have to vote for the first kill. Support/Town Here you will have to choose wisely since you can not retract your choice of targeting some roles info will be given immediately like mentalist(Link here) or some results will be given in the morning phase like the seer(Link here). (I cant think of anything else to put here but feel free to add on)